


Showering after Practice

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Showering after Practice

You were trying to focus on what you were doing. Everyone was working incredibly hard on their practice so you knew you had to keep up. You were the manager for fuck sake. People needed towels, water, kind words. Some needed balls tossed to them. But you couldn't focus, at this point you were barely breathing. Ushijima had not taken his eyes off of you once, all day. Every one of your movements you could feel that intensity boring into your back. And honestly it was enough to make you sweat. Had you done something? You checked multiple times to make sure that there was nothing on your face, and there really wasn't. Toward the end of practice you were nothing but a shaking mess. You could feel how shaky your breath had gotten. You could feel your cheeks were flushed and between your legs was uncomfortable. As nervous as you were that you'd done something wrong, it was hot. Having a man who looked like that, who was so talented, staring at you was hot. Even if it was because you fucked up.

Practice came to a close and it was time for you to get going, but you could still feel his eyes on your back. Leaning against the wall outside of the changing rooms you waited as everyone filed out one by one. You counted as they left so you could make sure that Ushijima would be alone. And you waited longer. He still didn't come out. Starting to feel worried you pushed off of the wall and opened the door. "Um.... Hello?" You could hear the shower running and panic immediately pulsed through you. What if he'd fallen down and no one was here?! Rushing in you bolted toward the showers and were met with a broad back and the literal best ass you have ever seen. Squeaking you immediately hide and you heard movement before silence, and then a head popped out. Those sharp eyes were on you again.

"I wasn't trying to peek!!" You squeaked out, unable to look away from his face, watching the droplets falling from his hair.

"I know. What do you need?" You thought about maybe explaining the whole thing, but instead just cut to the chase.

"Did I do something today?"

"Do something?"

"Yeah. You kept staring at me all day so I was wondering if I did something...."

"Oh..." There was a slight pause. "I was just thinking of all the ways I wanted to fuck you."

You brain short circuited and you made a strangled noise. It was probably supposed to mean something, but he didn't bother to ask.

"I was trying to decide where I wanted to fuck you. My room... shower.. floor... kitchen. Locker rooms." His head disappeared but immediately a massive hand came and dragged you into the shower, immediately soaking you and your clothes as he picked you up. Instinctively your legs wrapped around his waist, his cock already hard and poking at you. 

"I'd ask for your preference but... I think here is good. Complaints?" His face looked calm but his eyes were not at all calm. There was a sharp predatory look in them. You were captured, and had zero complaints about it. 

"N...no..." Words ceased, and his mouth was on yours, immediately overwhelming every single one of your senses. Holding you up with one arm his other snaked between your legs, burying into your now wet pants and you moaned, his fingers pushing against your clit.

"Already wet... good." Moving carefully he set you down and stripped off your shoes and clothing, finding it annoying, especially because it kept clinging. Dropping them into a soaked pile on the floor he spun you so that your back was facing him. A bit hand pushed your back and you leaned forward from the force, planting your hands on the wall for support as you held your weight on the balls of your feet.

Then he slapped his cock against your clit, and you made a noise that you didn't know humans could make up to that point. 

"Felt good huh?" He had a low humming vibrato to his voice. He sounded pleased with himself, which given the situation was oddly adorable.

"Yeah..." Letting out another sharp whimper your hips jerked as he slapped his cock against your clit again. Swearing under your breath you tried to focus but your mind was a mess. After sliding his cock slowly over the slit he finally, **FINALLY** started to push his cock into you, and all of a sudden your senses were sharp. You legs wobbled as they threatened to give out as he pushed in.   
"U-" 

"I got you." Wrapping one of his arms around your hips he helped support your weight so you didn't fall. His breathing was heavy and his voice was deep as he concentrated. Half way.... 

Biting the inside of your cheek you practically screamed as he all of the sudden pushed completely inside of you, making you cum just from that.

"Sensitive... good." He let out a low rumbling groan as he pushed his hips back, slowly moving back in. It didn't take long before he was moving hard, never really one to be slow or delicate with anything. He knew you could handle it, so why should he? Your nails dug into the wall, looking for something to grab onto, something to give you some kind of grounding. Instead you got absolute pleasure, one thrust after another.

"I'm go- again! I'm gonna--" You couldn't finish a sentence, at this point seeing stars because of how good you felt.

"Me too..." He was clenching his jaw, trying to stop himself from moaning out because of how good he felt. Shifting your hips you rolled them before purposefulyl clamping down on his cock. That was enough to completely send you over the edge, and him as well. He normally came around the same time you did, without either of you telling the other to wait.

Your leg and stomach muscles all tensed as you felt that heat pooling deep in your belly. Both of you were nothing but pants as the water hit you, no thoughts or words, just existing. After a few moments he slowly pulled out of you and carefully picked you up.

"Now....lets do that again, but at home?"

"That... is an amazing idea."


End file.
